A vampire camp
by Emo95
Summary: you just have yo read it
1. Chapter 1

Bella's pov

Dad when are you going to interview for teachers?

Now way

Alice walks in with Rose

Dad way are you still here?

Because i'm talking to dad, anyway dad because i was wondring if you would let us go to camp there sa we miss you so much?

Okay and dad can we please.

pretty pleassew dad we really want yo go

(Rose, Alice and Bella stand next to each other)

Okay then after i finnd a new teacher i will come back and get you guys okay

(Rose, Alice and Bella scream and jump up and down with joy) Okay dad, thank you love you lots.

It's okay girls i would love to see you more often and i love you 2. I'm off now bye

Carlisle pov

Thinking- Hmmm i wonder why those girls where trying to get rid of me so fast. Right I better get started on these interviews .

5 hours later

NEXT(He shouted)

Hi my name is Esme

Thinking- OMG SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL-end of thought

Hi please take a seat, what are you hear to do an interview for.

The co-head

You're perfect, you're hired

Thank you sir

Please don't call me sir that makes me sound old ha-ha please call me Carlisle

Okay if you are sure Carlisle

Yes i am and ummmm would you like to go out for coffee today or sometime.


	2. Chapter 2

Esme: - Shut up boys its sweet  
Edward: - Yea boys shut up  
Esme: - You to Edward and no BUTS  
Guys: - urrrgghhh we just laughed  
Esme: - I don't care  
Carlisle: - Girls I would like you to meet...  
Alice interrupted him  
Alice: - Esme, Edward, Jasper and Emmet  
Carlisle: - Why do you have to do that Alice I hate having a physic as a daughter, But I do not mind have the most beautiful and shield as my daughter  
Alice: - Hey not fair dad you know you love me, Bella can be annoying when she won't share anything with me especially when I see something and Bella won't let me see her future it's annoying  
Bella: - It's really fun  
Rose: - FIGHT  
Bella and Alice: - Oh we aren't just fighting on our own  
They smile evilly  
Rose: - UHHH OHH DADDY HELP ME  
Carlisle turns to Esme: - Sorry about my girls they can be annoying sometimes  
The boys where laughing like mad at the performance  
Esme: - Oh you should see the boys on their performances as well  
Guys: - MUM we are suppose to be making a good impression  
Carlisle: - Yea and my girls are supposed to as well, STOP NOW GIRLS  
Girls: - Oh Okay daddy  
Carlisle: - Good girls  
Esme: - So Ur girls have each got a power  
Carlisle: - Yea  
Esme: - My boys have got powers as well.  
Jasper: - I can feel emotions (Smiles at Alice)  
Edward: - I can read minds (Smiles at Bella, Bella see's and blushes)  
Emmet: - I'm the strongest (Looks at rose and smiles at her)  
Esme, Edward, Jasper: - AND THE MOST ANNOYING ONE  
They laugh  
Carlisle: - Okay now girls your turn  
Girls: - Okay  
Alice: - I can see into the future except if someone is with a werewolf I can't see their future or if they are A SHIELD (stared at Bella, Bella laughs then Alice turns to look at jasper and smiles back)  
Bella: - I'm a shield and I can annoy people especially when Alice wants to look at my future I won't let her (Laughs then looks at Edward and smiles at him)  
Rose: - If you couldn't guess I'm the most beautiful. (Smiles at Emmet cheekily)  
Carlisle, Alice and Bella: - AND THE MOST SHOPOHOLIC  
They all start laughing  
Thinking: Oh I'll let Alice see so here goes I'm taking down my shield (Takes her shield away)


	3. Chapter 3

Edwards's pov:  
Thinking: OMG BELLA IS SO BEAUTIFUL.  
Then all sudden I could hear Bella's thoughts  
Bella was thinking: OMG he is so handsome I won't say or do anything I don't think he likes me  
(I started to walk to Bella when she said in her mind  
Bella: OMG I WISH HE COULD BE MINE AND HE'S WALKING OVER TO ME SHIT IVE GOT MY SHIELD DOWN AND HE CAN READ MINDS SHIT WHT AM I GOING TO DO.  
I sat next to Bella and whispered  
Edward: - You're wrong I do like you and yea your shields down and I wish you could be mine too  
Bella thought: - Do you really like me  
Edward: - YES, would you like to come for a walk with me  
Bella: - Yes I would love too  
Edward: - Mum I and Bella are going for a walk  
Bella: - Dad same for me  
Esme and Carlisle roll their eyes: - Okay  
Me and Bella went for a walk we were at my secrete place now  
Bella: - OMG this is such a beautiful place  
Edward- No it's not compared to you, you are the most beautiful thing here  
Bella blushed then looked down  
I lifted her chin so she would be looking at me  
Edward- Bella can I ask you something  
Bella- Yes anything what is it  
Edward- I know I've only just met you but as soon as we met I felt this deep connection to you then another vampire girl I've saw in my entire life, ummmm would you like to be my girlfriend  
Bella- YES, I would love to be your girlfriend and I felt the same  
Bella's pov  
Thinking- OMG the hottest boy ever just asked me out  
Edward just stared into my eyes while I stared into his  
Bella- I think we better go; our parents will be worried about us  
Edward- yea prob but before I want to try something  
Then Edward leaned in I leaned in back then next thing I knew it we where kissing I could feel sparks flying, It also felt like electricity was there  
Bella- Edward I think I'm in love  
Edward- WHO are you in love with? (With a worried tone in his voice)  
Bella- With you silly  
Edward- Oh then yea I think I'm in love as well  
Me and Edward got up holding hands and ran back to my house  
We both shouted- We're back  
Esme and Carlisle came running down


	4. Chapter 4

Esme and Carlisle- where have you 2 been it's 2 in the morning  
Bella- Sorry dad I didn't know it was so late  
Edward- Sorry mum the time just went past in no time me and Bella didn't realise it was so late already we thought we had only been there for 5 minuets  
Carlisle and Esme- It's okay as long as you too are safe  
Both of the family's except from Bella and Edward and Alice shout- WAIT A MINUET ARE YOU TOO DATING  
I blushed.  
ALICES POV  
Jasper- Hey what was that about and why are you so excited and pissed off at the same time  
Alice- Because of your stupid brother  
Jasper- What did he do?  
Alice told him everything  
Jasper- ohm that's typical Edward  
Jasper- Alice would you like to go out with me someday  
Alice- YES I WOULD LOVE TO (I shouted)  
Earlier that day while Edward and Bella was on their walk  
Rosalie's pov  
Emmet- So what was that fighting about?  
Rose- Oh nothing just sisters  
Emmet-ha ha do you know what was with Alice screaming  
Rose- No but me and Bella will get it out of her she can never keep a secret ever unless she tells someone  
Emmet- You are so much like me  
Rose- Exactly how  
Emmet- Always wants to know what's going on, you like to mess with your siblings and you always make Ur parents worry just to see what their faces are like ha-ha  
Rose- Yea I do ha-ha  
Emmet- Rose would you like to go out with me for a date  
Rose- Yes I would love to


	5. Chapter 5

Back at present time  
Bella-Uhh yea is that a problem  
Emmett and rose-No we were just talking about how you 2 are the perfect couple  
Bella and Edward- Okay explain how we are  
Emmett and rose- Okay 1-You both love to read 2- You will never go on a date unless you find someone you really like which you both have never done 3-You 2 love to get your homework done and dusted when we go to school for cover  
Alice and jasper- AND you can't forget you both LOVE to annoy your siblings  
Bella and Edward-Okay maybe we are and ITS FUNNY TO ANNOY YOU LOT  
Carlisle and Esme- As similar as each other I think each one of these is the perfect couple  
Kids- Yea whatever you say Mum AND dad  
Carlisle and Esme- How did you kids find out that we're getting married?  
Kids-Hello ear droppers here, Physic here AND a mind reader so it's not hard to figure out.  
Carlisle and Esme- Okay smart asses  
All the kids laugh  
Bella- Oh we all know we are  
Edward- Anyway when is the date set actually don't answer that your eloping aren't you  
Carlisle and Esme- Yes we are but not until the camp starts and we start working then we will  
Girls- Okay is the boys going to the same camp  
Guys- Yes we are  
Girls - YAY YAY  
Carlisle and Esme- Girls why so happy  
Girls- So we don't go there on our own and its only 1 week until school is over for us all  
Guys- At last it's seemed forever especially as we keep moving and going to different schools  
Esme- Not my fault you guys get bored of one place and say you want to move so you can find different girls who might actually be interesting  
Carlisle- And you think my girls are interesting seriously  
Guys- Yes we are serious and we do think they are interesting (then whispers) and absolutely HOT  
Carlisle I heard that do I need to talk to you about breaking their hearts


	6. Chapter 6

Esme- Oh that would be funny to see they hate when I talk about the talk  
Guys- UHHHH shut up mum  
Carlisle- I've had that talk with my girls as well there faces are hilarious  
Girls- No its not dad  
Esme- We should put them together and see their faces  
Kids NOOOOO please don't do that  
Carlisle and Esme- Ha-ha  
Kids- Mum and Dad mum and dad  
Carlisle and Esme- WHAT  
Bella- Nothing we just like annoying you  
Carlisle- Bella don't be such a smart ass again  
Rose- Bella's not being a smart ass she's telling the truth  
Alice- Yea Daddy you should know that  
Carlisle- Ha-ha very funny everybody  
2 weeks later school is over for the summer  
Carlisle- if you're going to come to camp then I think you better get packed and get down here as soon as possible  
Esme- Okay Carlisle we'll be back here in a minuet love you lots  
Kids- AWWWWWWWWWWWWW TRUE LOVE IS SO SWEET BUT IT IS YUUCCCKKK WITH ALL THE LOVEY DOVEY STUFF (Kids laugh)  
Esme and Carlisle- Yea kids just go and pack your stuff NOW (they shouted now)  
Kids- ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww some parents are stressy (they all break down with laughter)  
Esme and Carlisle- Yea'n we will get even more if you don't get ready  
(All the kids go and pack the stuff and met Carlisle and Esme by the train they had to get)  
Carlisle- Ready  
Everybody- Yep  
Edwards Pov  
Edward- Bella  
Bella- Yes  
Edward- Uhh never mind  
Bella- Tell me you know you can tell me anything but I want to tell you something first  
Edward-What?  
Bella- I love you  
Edward- (Bursts out laughing)  
Bella- What's so funny  
Edward- I was about to say I love you  
Bella-Ohm so what does that mean  
Edward- It means that I love you too with my whole heart  
Bella- smiles do you really  
Edward- yes  
They look at each other in the eyes then kiss  
Bella's pov  
We arrived at the camp and every girl was surrounding Edward and he just was flirting with them, looking in their eyes whispering stuff to them in their ears. They all pushed me to the floor where I got up and ran off crying


	7. Chapter 7

Edward- BELLA I heard Edward shout while I ran I could here he was running after me I bumped into rose and cried my eyes out in her arms

Alice- Bella talk to me what happened All I could do is point where all the girls are with Edward and he still was flirting with them Alice and rose- OMG THAT ASSHOLE, Dad Ur baby girl needs you Carlisle comes to where they are.

Carlisle- WHAT WHY IS BELLA CRYING WHO DID THIS

Alice- Edward

Carlisle- Bella baby girl can you tell me what happened I looked up and I saw dad, then I looked over to wear Edward was, he was still talking to the girls.

Bella- Dad I told Alice can she please tell you it's about e-e-e-d-d-d-w-w-w-a-a-a-r-r-r-d-d-d Alice tells dad what happened Dad hugged me tight then called Esme

Esme-Yes what's wrong (then she sees me) BELLA WHAT HAPPENED Dad told Esme what happened and she stormed off to get Edward

ESME POV

I walked up to Edward and grabbed his arm out of the screaming girls and faced him

Esme- EDWARD ANTHONY MASON HALE WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO BELLA SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS MADE YOU HAPPY

Edward- I didn't do anything mum

Esme- Look at Bella, you did this by flirting with those girls

Edward- What she thinks I was flirting with them

Esme- Well it looked like it so what was really going on if you weren't flirting with them?

Edward- I was being nice and told them to leave me alone except they kept on crowding me and they pushed Bella down and I shouted at them I leant down to shout OMG WHAT AM I GOING TO DO IM IN LOVE WITH BELLA HOW CAN I SHOW HER THAT I WASNT FLIRTING

Esme- I will go speak to Bella I walked down to Bella Esme- Bella he wasn't flirting he was whispering to them to leave him alone and go apologize to you

Bella-Really

Esme- Yes (I smiled at her)


	8. Chapter 8

BELLA'S POV  
I got up and hugged Esme then ran over to Edward  
Edward- Bella I was never trying to hurt you, you're the love of my life and I wasn't flirting I promise I could never do that to you can you please believe me  
Bella- Of course I can Ur my love of my life as well  
I smiled then went and kissed him with passion, he kissed me back the kiss got deeper and deeper then...  
Edward pulled away and smiled and just stared me in the eyes  
Bella- Umm do you want to come up to my room and finish this  
Edward- Love I would accept are you ready I don't want to push you  
Bella- Edward I waited my whole life for you and I am most defiantly ready  
Edward- Are you sure  
Bella- Yes for the last time (I grabbed his hand and they started walking to the dorms)  
Bella whispered- Can you see Ur mum or my dad around  
Edward whispered back-No I think they all went to bed  
I and Edward started kissing again this time it got even deeper he picked me up bridal style without interrupting the kiss, he took me to my bed and I pulled him closer we took all our clothes off then I and Edward made love.  
The next morning I rolled over onto Edward chest  
Edward- Morning Beautiful  
He kissed me lightly on the lips  
I smiled  
Bella- Morning, How was your night  
Edward- Amazing because I had the love of my life with me all last night, how was your night  
Bella- Exactly the same as yours  
We both laughed  
Knock Knock  
?-Bella  
Bella- Uhh who's at the door  
?-Ur dad where did you and Edward go last night 


	9. Chapter 9

Edward- BELLA I heard Edward shout while I ran I could here he was running after me I bumped into rose and cried my eyes out in her arms

Alice- Bella talk to me what happened All I could do is point where all the girls are with Edward and he still was flirting with them Alice and rose- OMG THAT ASSHOLE, Dad Ur baby girl needs you Carlisle comes to where they are.

Carlisle- WHAT WHY IS BELLA CRYING WHO DID THIS

Alice- Edward

Carlisle- Bella baby girl can you tell me what happened I looked up and I saw dad, then I looked over to wear Edward was, he was still talking to the girls.

Bella- Dad I told Alice can she please tell you it's about e-e-e-d-d-d-w-w-w-a-a-a-r-r-r-d-d-d Alice tells dad what happened Dad hugged me tight then called Esme

Esme-Yes what's wrong (then she sees me) BELLA WHAT HAPPENED Dad told Esme what happened and she stormed off to get Edward

ESME POV

I walked up to Edward and grabbed his arm out of the screaming girls and faced him

Esme- EDWARD ANTHONY MASON HALE WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO BELLA SHE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS MADE YOU HAPPY

Edward- I didn't do anything mum

Esme- Look at Bella, you did this by flirting with those girls

Edward- What she thinks I was flirting with them

Esme- Well it looked like it so what was really going on if you weren't flirting with them?

Edward- I was being nice and told them to leave me alone except they kept on crowding me and they pushed Bella down and I shouted at them I leant down to shout OMG WHAT AM I GOING TO DO IM IN LOVE WITH BELLA HOW CAN I SHOW HER THAT I WASNT FLIRTING

Esme- I will go speak to Bella I walked down to Bella Esme- Bella he wasn't flirting he was whispering to them to leave him alone and go apologize to you

Bella-Really

Esme- Yes (I smiled at her)


	10. Chapter 10

BELLA'S POV  
I got up and hugged Esme then ran over to Edward  
Edward- Bella I was never trying to hurt you, you're the love of my life and I wasn't flirting I promise I could never do that to you can you please believe me  
Bella- Of course I can Ur my love of my life as well  
I smiled then went and kissed him with passion, he kissed me back the kiss got deeper and deeper then...  
Edward pulled away and smiled and just stared me in the eyes  
Bella- Umm do you want to come up to my room and finish this  
Edward- Love I would accept are you ready I don't want to push you  
Bella- Edward I waited my whole life for you and I am most defiantly ready  
Edward- Are you sure  
Bella- Yes for the last time (I grabbed his hand and they started walking to the dorms)  
Bella whispered- Can you see Ur mum or my dad around  
Edward whispered back-No I think they all went to bed  
I and Edward started kissing again this time it got even deeper he picked me up bridal style without interrupting the kiss, he took me to my bed and I pulled him closer we took all our clothes off then I and Edward made love.  
The next morning I rolled over onto Edward chest  
Edward- Morning Beautiful  
He kissed me lightly on the lips  
I smiled  
Bella- Morning, How was your night  
Edward- Amazing because I had the love of my life with me all last night, how was your night  
Bella- Exactly the same as yours  
We both laughed  
Knock Knock  
?-Bella  
Bella- Uhh who's at the door  
?-Ur dad where did you and Edward go last night 


	11. Chapter 11

Bella- Hold on a sec dad I'll let you in, in a minuet  
Carlisle- Okay  
Bella- Edward hide my dad will kill us  
Edward- I'm going- while picking up his clothes then gave me a quick kiss on the lips, he got changed and jumped out the window  
I got changed quickly then said  
Bella- Come in dad  
Carlisle- Hey sweetie so how are you and Edward doing  
Bella-smiles- Amazing  
Carlisle- Good sweetie, would you like to keep our family a secrete so people don't think I will treat you, Rosalie, Alice different  
Bella- Yes please daddy but first I want my hug and kiss good morning from you  
Dad just chuckled and came up to me and gave me a hug and kissed me on my forehead and said  
Carlisle- Good morning sweetie  
Bella- I smiled Good morning Daddy  
Carlisle- Okay I'm going to talk to the boys to see if they want to be the camp guides  
Bella- Okay bye daddy  
Carlisle walked out then Bella text Edward saying  
TEXT'S  
Bella- My dad's coming to talk to you boys  
Edward- What about  
Bella- About camp guides where you get to do the activities and everything  
Edward- Are you girls doing that as well  
Bella- No  
Edward- Why not  
Bella- Because I and the girls are here for the first time and we don't want people to think my dad will treat us differently than the others  
Edward- Okay I hope you pick my activity  
Bella- Of course I will always pick your activity  
Edward- Good I don't want any other boy looking at you without me being by your side  
Bella- Okay what activity you are doing today and how long you think it will take the others to figure out that I, Alice and Rosalie are Carlisle kids  
Edward- Don't know and I'm doing swimming  
Bella- I guess you get to see me in my bikini ;-)  
Edward- Yep can't wait  
Bella- Okay I'll see you there then  
Edward- By the lake okay  
Bella- NEVER I think I figured that out  
Edward- Ha-ha very funny  
Bella- Yep I know bye love you  
Edward- Bye see you in 5 minutes love you 2 and no one can take me away from you  
Bella- Good (L)  
Back to reality  
I get dressed and go down to get some breakfast in the cafeteria  
Carlisle-On stage and just said in the microphone- Morning everyone  
Everyone apart from me, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet - Morning Mr. Cullen  
Carlisle- I would like to bring up your camp directors- Edward, Emmet and Jasper  
Edward whispers in my ear- Yay screaming girls not there's only one screaming girl I like and she is right next to me and her name is Bella


End file.
